Akane Awakusu/Relationships
To be reworked. Mikiya Awakusu Akane's relationship with her father seems to be a relatively normal one, all things considered. Although her trust in him was shaken when she found out about her family's nature as a yakuza group, she still cared enough about him enough to try and stop Shizuo from "assassinating" him. It has been theorized by Shiki that Mikiya's affection for his family may simply be a ruse to drum up support for his eventual succession as the head of the Awakusu, but this issue has yet to be elaborated upon. Mizuki Akabayashi Akane initially met Akabayashi when she was quite young. With Akabayashi being one of the few adults she trusts, she's shown to him as 'Uncle Akabayashi'. While Akane was growing up, Akabayashi would frequent her home to play with her. Although, as she entered her final years of primary school, her father, Mikiya Awakusu, began to worry about her learning about the true work the Awakusu-kai did. Due to her father's concerns, Akabayashi showed his face less and less, eventually maintaining his absence from her life for several years. Despite several years of his absence, in which time Akane learns of and comes to terms with the truth of her family's occupation, Akane shows the same excitement and trust upon seeing him again, and Akane asks to talk to Akabayashi privately. Shortly after entering Akane's room, Akane asks Akabayashi to teach her how to kill people better. The question concerns Akabayashi, who promises to take her to a martial arts dojo owned by a friend of his later. Learning of Akane's desire to train her body has her father confused, but he makes no arguments against it. Shizuo Heiwajima Akane's feelings towards Shizuo were mixed. Initially, Akane was frightened of Shizuo due to Izaya convincing her that he was an assassin that was hired to kill her father and grandfather. After Shizuo saves her from Vorona and Slon, her opinion of him becomes much more positive and she warms up to him very quickly. Akane no longer believes that Shizuo is out to kill her family, but she is still under the impression that he is an assassin. Because of that, Akane vows to become stronger than Shizuo is and starts taking martial arts classes. Despite this claim, she is occasionally seen hanging out with Shizuo, Tom, and Vorona when they aren't working. As of the events of Durarara! SH, she has developed a strong admiration for him and inspires to become like him to gain a better understanding of him. Notably, some people who know about Shizuo and know of his reputation believe him to be a close relative of Akane (whenever she is seen with him), while some actually believe Akane to be his daughter (and Vorona's as well). Celty Sturluson Although initially frightened, Akane quickly befriended Celty when she found out that she was hired to protect her by her father. Although the two of them aren't seen together that often, Celty does express genuine concern for Akane due to her being one of the few people to still accept her despite knowing her true nature. Shinra Kishitani Akane warms up to Shinra almost immediately after they are officially introduced and starts calling him "Onii-Chan" as a result. Shinra, likewise, enjoys Akane's company and takes very good care of her when she stays at their apartment during the incident with Vorona and Slon. Izaya Orihara Akane's feelings towards "Izaya" seem to be mostly positive as he was willing to offer her shelter when she first ran away from home. Since she hasn't spoken to him since the incident where she was kidnapped, she wonders what he is doing at the moment and hopes that he and Namie are doing well. It is unknown if she knew about being tricked by them when she attacked Shizuo. It is revealed that, after Shiki drops off Izaya to pick Akane up, that the "Izaya" that Akane met was a different person; upon seeing Izaya, she does not seem to recognize him. Izaya understands this and, after a moment of surprise, introduces himself. Later, he looks back on that event and assured himself that it was a good idea to not meet up with Akane in person; he sent someone else to speak to Akane in his place, so Akane really does not know him. Category:Relationships